


You're my Sunshine in the Rain when It's Pouring

by Omnifiasco



Series: If Life is a Movie (You're the Best Part) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kinda smut not gonna lie, Percabeth AU, Percy is a Dork, Queen bee annabeth, anxious percy, idk what to tag, percabeth highschool au, this is a part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco
Summary: [Percabeth fwb au turned to lovers]Being the boyfriend of the queen bee is frustrating, says ordinary guy Percy Jackson himself, who only wanted to give his girlfriend a good time.OrTheir relationship is private, she 's been hinting for Percy to show her off, and all the mess in between.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: If Life is a Movie (You're the Best Part) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755805
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	You're my Sunshine in the Rain when It's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop wont stop this is made in one sitting so you know the drill, unedited.

Annabeth looked at him like he was the best thing that happened in her life. She turned to his side and smiled sweetly, hooking her arms in his. It was hard to concentrate though, since the side of her mouth was dripped in... _something_ . And she was _giggling_.

She looks so innocent. 

Percy blushed, pulling up a block away from the party house and zipping his trousers. 

The thing is that his relationship with Annabeth last year had been private for the past months. They had this 'friends with benefits' arrangement until he got knocked out on gym class and confessed his undying love for her. It was only a month after when they'd finally got on together and it was by far the best month of his life. 

It was pretty exclusive though, and only a really few people knew about it, but that was okay with Percy. They had agreed to privatize it because of wanting to keep the peace, and because some people at the football team had been eyeing him for the particular reason. It didn't bother him- not engaging any public display of affection since he was never really good at showing it in the first place. He thought she didn't mind, but it was just her to break the rules sometimes and tease him while she's at it. They'd promise each other that college will be for them, so it wasn't like he had to wait another year or so just to be with her.

Moving on, it was about six in the evening when they arrived after she wanted a little detour on their way out of the school. It was usual for the popular kids in school to have parties in one of the houses every Friday and then, and although he wasn't much of a party guy, he was willing to take her to said locations or pick her up. He wasn't very strict about the relationship because he trusts Annabeth and he wanted to keep her safe. She understands his lack of social affiliation and would respect his decision, but this is one of the times he'd agree with her to come. 

It was just about time to meet some people too, and Annabeth had asked so nicely that he couldn't even say no without being a stuttering mess. She wasn't even putting any pressure on him; she just wanted him to come and they wouldn't even come as a _couple._ He had said before that he wasn't very fond of it, and Annabeth had agreed with him and said some encouraging words. She had asked him solely because she wanted him to get to know her other friends and Percy couldn't help but to say yes. Come to think of it, Percy thinks that he didn't deserve her sometimes.

Percy kissed her smoothly, wiping the liquid with his finger as Annabeth submitted to his kiss. Her hands found his neck and pulled him down closer to her. Kissing her was like heaven, and he'd willingly do it all the time. But her friends are waiting for her, and they'd have enough detours in the car. His car had seen it all. 

When she pulled away, she looked at him with _something_ he couldn't say. It was the same look she'd given to him before they'd even got together- the same look that was reserved only for him. He didn't know the word but it was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Advance thanks for coming with me tonight," Annabeth grins, looking as happy as ever. Percy thinks he wouldn't mind coming to parties for her even though he would only sit on one side, completely drunk and talking to himself at most. 

"No problem," Percy squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

"I really mean it though," Annabeth withdraws his hand and hugs him one last time. "Thank you, Percy." 

He kissed her forehead and watched her walk a couple of blocks to make sure she was inside, and then he was out the door, jogging a few paces behind her. He just hoped he got rid of any traces of him on her face or dress, because that would really be bad

When he was inside, a lot of people greeted him, much to his surprise. Some really nice schoolmates were on the pool table, and there were red cups flying in the room. Most people weren't drunk, he notices, and it was only reasonable, since it's only been six and the sun had just set a few minutes ago. 

There were about a hundred or so people chilling in the rooms, or in the pool yard talking and talking, and he spotted both Jason and Piper talking with some jocks. The house was pretty big, and fashionable, unlike Percy's one bedroom apartment, and he didn't exactly fit in. Although that was true, he tried his best dressing up this time so he could be presentable if Annabeth's friends managed to watch him. 

It only reminds him of his social class, and how unfit he was to be with Annabeth. She's been rich all her life, but she never even tried bragging about it. He let his own doubts be washed away. For now, he was going to make a few friends and hopefully get along with them. 

Silena Beauregard, also a senior, had invited him to come in and offered the drinks. She was very nice to him, and along the way some people had greeted him and patted his back for finally going to a party, so he thinks it's going good. 

Most people in the room weren't jocks, so he thought they'd be at the billiard table by now overlooking the pool. The room was so fancy, he was worried he'd mark a dirt on the floor. 

"Percy!" Jason shouted, and some people looked at him and waved. He grins at the thought of knowing someone familiar at the party he's attending to since he couldn't see Annabeth. 

"What's up?" He fistbumped him, taking a red cup from the counter and putting a cola. He wasn't going to drink now since he promised to get them home safely. Piper smiled at him.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Piper shoved his arm. "It turns out you just need the convincing of someone." 

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, well. Have you seen her?" 

Piper nodded, gesturing at the pool table where some guys were crowding. It was an open space overlooking the backyard but he couldn't see anything from here since the house was big enough. 

"Last time I checked she was on her way to steal the guy's game." Jason kept drinking. He figured he'd go there by the time he finished the drinks, and kept talking with them along with Silena and Charlie, discussing plans for colleges or just the normal stuff. They'd talk for a few good minutes until he excused himself going out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Percy?" A girl asked. He remembered her in biology, but couldn't remember her name, something that starts with letter S or so, but he smiled and said hi. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her dress was really short (not that it mattered), but he'd at least want to make a conversation. "I didn't know you'd come to the party." 

He smiles, shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. He's always been awkward among almost everyone he just met, but he wanted to at least try to make some friends. Or something for Annabeth. They'd talk for a few minutes or so, and it turned out she was almost in all of his classes. 

"Do you want to…" She said, and Percy panicked, not knowing her name. "Take this to the other room?"

She'd ask. 

"Oh," Percy felt like he was in dejavu because this was exactly how he'd gotten with Annabeth, except that time he was drunk and they had laughed, enjoying the time. Now he just wanted to find her. "I'm...actually not single."

The recognition dawned on her face, and she smiled and said her goodbye just as he said his sorry. He wasn't bad looking, Percy knew that, but sometimes he gets fascinated when he's getting offers. It didn't boost his self esteem, but sometimes it still surprises him because he's basically a walking time bomb. 

He remembered having sex with Annabeth months ago, his first time, and he wondered what she saw in him. He didn't know, but he was glad that she's happy in their relationship, because even if he can't give her expensive things, she was still enjoying their time together. 

He wandered in the room, talking to some kids who looked like they were feeling left out, and maybe even making jokes just to not let the awkwardness take over. It was cool too, since he knew some of them and they were really nice to him. After that, he went to the pool table and searched for Annabeth. 

It turned out Annabeth wasn't only competitive in bed, but also in real life, because now he can see his girlfriend bent over the pool table, highly focused as she strikes the ball in one shot, pulling up and grinning as it goes on the pocket. Some guys were completely in awe, teasing the guy that's probably losing over a one versus one game. The guys started playing, but missed, and soon enough Annabeth was winning the game.

It didn't help that her dress was fitted and curved on godly places Percy saw too many times (not that he was complaining), but still, she looked beautiful as the crowd roared with laughter and awe when she managed to hit it in one strike, winning the game. The rest of the crowd of about ten or more people, teased the guy, and congratulated Annabeth, but she just shrugged and beamed highly, as if expecting herself to win. More and more people watched her and he found himself pressed against some bystanders. 

He might be so proud of her now, but he'll have to tell it later. Right now, he enjoys looking at her as she destroys these jocks with their own game. 

When she saw him though, her smile was a little bit brighter, and Percy smiled back and signed a thumbs up discreetly. She was blushing by then.

The crowd circled the table and sooner or later found themself laughing at each other. 

"Damn, Annabeth! How did you do that?!"

"Could you teach me?"

"Greg, your ass got plowed! Suck on it!"

And voices kept getting louder, asking her to teach them, but they probably just wanted to get close. When Annabeth cleared her throat though, the audience laughter had died down a little to let her speak. 

"I think I'll teach Percy, then you could follow us." There were laughters, and Percy found all eyes staring at him just as she said his name, and sooner or later there were roars and pats on his back as someone shoved him towards her. 

"Go for it, man." Someone laughed.

"But I asked first!" But it got overwhelmed by so many people laughing and looking at him. Someone wolf whistled, which he admits ticked him off a bit, and more people laughed, commenting about Annabeth this and Annabeth that. Someone even asked why she picked him.

"Do you know the rules of the game, Percy?" She smiled, and Percy could tell that she's teasing him, because she knew he didn't know how these things work. 

"No," He admitted, as some laughed again. Seriously, the crowd was too focused on them. 

"I'll teach you then," She grins and gestures for them to follow her, which they did intently. He could feel her hand on his ass, which Percy was _sure_ someone is seeing by now. He heard some people groan and said, 'not fair', but he was too focused on Annabeth. She started saying the rules and all until they were ready to follow, looking at Percy more than he liked, and he figured this is how she felt all the time. 

"Dude you're nearing first base!" Someone from his left comments, and he tried not to roll his eyes. He already reached home base, after all. 

It wasn't fun though, because these guys literally have no shame, eyeing Annabeth and everything she does. This is exactly why they wanted to keep it private, as Annabeth didn't want the guys making comments about him, but of course she wouldn't say that. Percy could take care of himself, but he was okay with exclusive. 

"Bend over, point the stick downward." Annabeth said, and he can tell by her face that she was trying not to laugh. The guys were laughing now, probably getting the joke. 

"And push." 

Percy's face flushed just as everyone erupted in laughter. "Uh, what?" 

At that point he was bent over next to Annabeth on the pool table, and his hands were on the pole and Annabeth was gripping his hand as if steadying him. 

" _Relax_ ," She whispered in his ear seductively. "We do that all the time in your apartment. _Right_?"

Percy can't, for the love of god, concentrate. If he's going to have a boner, it shouldn't at least be at the range where everyone is seeing it. When someone commented about Annabeth's ass, he looked up and almost got up, but she squeezed his hands and told him it wasn't worth it. 

" _Tell you what,_ " She whispered against his ear so he's the only one who could hear it. "If you get this game, I'll let you decide what you want to do with me later." 

He gulped. 

"'That okay?" She asked and he nodded in return. 

The rest of the night had been about the game, and more and more people started playing with Percy as Annabeth watches, cup in her hand while she talks with a few other girls he recognized from his classes. He noticed the boys looking so glumly at him, which they shouldn't be. Annabeth isn't someone to be sexualized. All they wanted was her body and she wouldn't give it to any of them, because they were jocks. They lived up to their stereotype and disgusted him the most. 

He knew exactly what was going on in their mind right now, looking at Annabeth and him, and talking behind their backs as if he didn't notice. Someone even grunted and asked if Annabeth was into him, in which he shook his head like the usual. One of the guys challenged him too, probably looking for a fight, or just wanted her attention since Annabeth walks in on him from time to time and doing really affectionate things like brushing food on his face, or giving him drinks. 

Who cares if they're envious? Annabeth wasn't theirs. And she's most definitely not a thing. Percy likes her because she was many things besides sexy, but he bet these guys wouldn't even get it. There was still a crowd following him and two other players, and one of them was actually really good, actually talking to him in the game. 

"I bet Percy five bucks he could reach the hole in two strikes," some guy, Dean he thinks, grins as Percy strikes the ball forward. It was just in time for Annabeth to show up with two red cups and smile at them as she hands it to Percy and Dean. Dean blushed. 

"I bet Percy could do it in one," She grins. 

"But there's two balls?" The poor guy asked.

"Oh, are we talking about billiards?" Annabeth smirked at then, and Dean looked at him, eyes widening in surprise. Percy was also blushing. It was just so Annabeth to tease him like this, and he figured it wouldn't be long enough for people to find out that something's going on between them. 

When Annabeth got out of the room, Dean smirked at him, and had said, " _Dude_! Try your chances with her!"

Percy just smiled and left the room. 

It wasn't long until it was time to come home at around midnight, and she along with Jason and Piper agreed to come together as more people left the room. There were lots of goodbyes, and a lot of people talking to her as if they wouldn't see her on Monday. Being the crowd's favorite must have made her worn out by now, but she was still smiling innocently. They drove Piper first, who thanked Percy as usual, and then Jason, who had told them to behave. Annabeth grins, because she knew she wouldn't, and said she couldn't promise such things. 

"We have all night?" Annabeth asks and pulls out a pack of condoms in the car compartment, grinning as he pulls over and invites her home. 

  
  


The next days were spent practicing. Because the cheerdance would start just before another football game begins. It was surprising to see all of the football team functioning in order since unfortunate circumstances have led them to the hospital much like Percy's. Although they called it even in the principal's office, they still wouldn't like him for whatever he's doing. He vaguely remembered Jason in the hospital looking at him in confusion and awe when he knocked out everyone, but hey that shouldn't be an issue now that they were in proper. 

Even so, he had to wait hours before both Annabeth and Jason got out practicing, and it wouldn't be finished until about five or so. Right now, it was only Annabeth, since the captain of the football team had a lot of duties to uphold, but Annabeth and her team had practiced tons of times already, so it's only for polishing. 

It didn't help that he was seeing her dad today. It was also the first time, so he was very nervous about it, but it's not like they're going to have dinner. Annabeth's father was barely around, going somewhere at most times or researching about history things he didn't care about, so he has allowed her to sleep in with Piper's every now and then...but he didn't know that she wasn't exactly sleeping in Piper's house anymore. Instead, she spent her Friday night with Percy's until about Saturday and it was time to go home. 

Funny thing is that sometimes she wouldn't even engage in anything. Percy finds out she likes to cuddle more than usual, and even though she's kind of the ms. perfect know-it-all golden girl of the whole school, she cries when they watch movies, takes a huge amount of ice cream tub and eats it around three am, talks to him for hours until they fall asleep, and just...it was nice. She trusted him that much. 

Although Percy knew he likes all of her, he likes the part where she finds comfort in him the most. Percy wanted her to feel as if she was home, that she was safe with him. 

She started opening up about what she thinks about some of the guys ogling her, and although they disgust her, she made sure to point out that she keeps winning against them. 

Moving on, it was nearing five when she hopped on his car, still wearing her cheerleader outfit, which was kinda hot and also sinning to look at. When she saw him at the more secluded area of the parking lot, she couldn't help but to kiss him, hugging him so tight he felt his ribs broken. 

"You miss me too much?" Percy kisses her, grinning when she buried her head on his shoulder. 

"Hmmm. No, I don't." She said, pulling him even closer so there were no spaces between thèm. 

When she was ready, he finally revved his engine and headed straight towards Annabeth's house. It wasn't totally a mansion but it was big. The Chases were one of the well known families in the neighborhood and their house was an apple of the eye of an architecture junkie. It's something that amazes Percy every now and then whenever he picks her up or takes her home.

She would sometimes tell him how it was her parent's shared home, but seeing as she's gone away a long time ago and left the will on her, it's basically her home and her dad has to pay her half if he wanted to keep it. 

"I'm basically rich," She would joke. 

That was one of the things that concerned him. How he could be enough to provide things for Annabeth if they're still in a relationship years from now. He knows how small his apartment is, and how...well he needed to get into community college because he can't pay for any ivy league schools like her, so there's that too. 

Annabeth opens the gate and knocks, but before she does, she squeezes his hand in reassurance. He was glad. Sometimes he thinks she's too good for him. 

Mr. Frederick opened the door for both of them, letting them inside the premises. It turns out that her step mom had gone out with the twins, so it was only his father that he'll be having conversations with. 

"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Chase beamed in surprised, as if not expecting it. "Is it the same Percy Jackson you've had a crush on in ninth grade?"

The question surprised him, but he could tell she was more shocked by her father's sudden comment, since he could see her blushing like hell and he'd tease her about it once they got out of here. 

"What?" Annabeth's face colored. "No. You must have heard wrong."

Percy chuckled as Annabeth's dad keeps talking about his sopwith camels and other aviations, but he could tell Annabeth was pretty embarrassed about it, taking his hand and ascending on the stairs after he told Mr. Chase that he'll see him later. He was a pretty nice guy, laid back, and he looked like a nerd. She was the complete opposite.

Once they closed the door, Percy grinned at her. He was hyper aware of the room, which was decorated with a lot of things, but what piqued his interest the most was a section on the wall that has their polaroid pictures. Percy blushes as he sees his pictures with Annabeth- in the coffee shop, in his apartment, in his car- and there were writings below that marked the dates and a slight description. He pulled one out of the strings and observed it.

"So?" He started. "Crush?"

Annabeth blushed, but she looked more annoyed than usual. "I don't have a crush on you in ninth grade."

She wouldn't look at him, and Percy knew she was lying, but he sure as hell would push it. Annabeth rarely blushes so he wanted to take the opportunity and embarrass her for the sake of it. 

He wiggles his eyebrows, which she laughed at before looking down. "Sureeee, you don't get many Percy Jacksons around." 

"Shut up, Percy." But there was a smile lingering on her face. He kissed her neck in mock apology, and she shuddered at his touch, whimpering as he made a small mark on her. They really couldn't do this now, but he liked when she submits to him. 

"Keep doing that and we wouldn't be _studying_." Annabeth teased. 

He pulls away with a laugh and studies with her before finally going home and changing to work clothes. His mind wandered, but it was always the same lingering question- just how good could he be for Annabeth Chase?

  
  


The next week was interesting. Being Jason Grace's best friend meant having to acknowledge that he was going to be home late every single day, and being the boyfriend of the president of the student council meant staying in the parking lot for hours until their meeting was done. But of course, they'd be busy. As star students, they had to do what the school wanted them to do and Percy respected that. Annabeth liked being the top of most things too, so she wanted to keep updated about almost every gossip here and there. 

As far as Percy knew, they'd be getting into prom season by the start of April, which was kind of late at this point but the principal and other teachers agreed to it, so the student body would have to comply. It wasn't even until a month, but she had almost everything planned and ready to go. That's Annabeth Chase for you. 

He wanted to plan a very acceptable promposal to her, something big, but it was hard because his anxiety was acting up so it would at least be private, but then again their relationship _is_ private, so he didn't know if they're going as a couple. Being absent wouldn't be an option by then, because Annabeth would have to organize the whole program of it, as usual. 

And well, he didn't tell it to anyone just yet but he had planned to apply for a scholarship sports program in NYU, and maybe even convince his father to pay his tuition seeing as that's all he's good at, just to get close to her. He didn't know what they were going to say or even accept him, so he tried to get the requirements as discreet as possible. If Annabeth was beginning to notice, she didn't say anything at all. College was a huge pain and three weeks from now he'll be taking a scholarship exam right before prom started so he couldn't say that he was really excited since he had been dreading it. 

And Annabeth didn't know a _thing_. He didn't want to disappoint her if he couldn't make the cut in NYU, so he was against saying it, but now he'd stayed up all night trying to study on his own, watching too many videos on Youtube to help him get over it. Even when working, he's read a book or two, taking down notes up to every bit. There was one time, last Friday, when they scheduled going out late at night together, that Annabeth noticed the books, but she didn't say anything about it. He knew that NYU was her first choice, and he had to take effort if he wanted to make her proud. He was seeing a future with her, which scares him because they barely got together, but it was a good scare. 

It was something that pressured him too, but seeing as he loves her so much, he was willing to sacrifice sleepless nights just so he could make the cut. 

He didn't know why he was thinking about it after their sex that Friday night. They were lying in bed, completely naked and Annabeth was sleeping (or trying to sleep) beside him. The previous days had been exhausting, and well, he spent some days studying and studying, going to libraries behind her back after taking her home. 

He barely had time for anything, and well, Jason had been nagging him into spending much time to study- but Jason had his future set, and Percy had to do everything beyond his ability to keep himself intact. Now though, he can say he's more tired than he admits to her. It didn't help that his eye bags were really prominent, and it was a really good thing that swim meet finished last month or so and he didn't have to worry about it. 

"You look tired." Annabeth noticed. She rested her elbows on the bed and looked up at him as he stared at the ceiling, eyes drooping. 

"No, I'm not." He closed his eyes and smiled. 

"You got something to say to me?" She kissed his jaw, which made him shudder. Annabeth rested back and placed her head on his arm, putting her hand on his chest and lacing their legs together. She looks like she was about to say something but held back snarky remarks about him. He promised an all nighter, after all. 

"Not really." He kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly, chest bared and against each other. He started kissing her neck, leaving marks as she moaned in pleasure, and he figured he could do this all night if she wanted to.

"You should really rest," Annabeth stopped him. "You're gonna pass out any minute." 

Percy kissed her chest, which earned him a groan. Annabeth pulled him into her mouth, connecting them together and battling their tongues in dominance until she cut him off. 

"Rest," She said and Percy's eyes were closing. He let her spoon him to sleep that night. 

  
  


It wasn't until the next week when everything started falling apart, and he hadn't even noticed until they were fighting in his car. 

It started out sometime on Monday when he and Jason were eating in the cafeteria and they were talking about different projects. He and Jason had been sitting on the table next to Annabeth and their girl group composed of Piper and some other kinder girls that were also popular. Although they were on different tables, Annabeth had been smiling at him and shared her food with him, even ordering something for him that he really liked. Annabeth was the first in the cafeteria sometimes, and whenever she arrived earlier than him, she made sure to reserve a spot beside them and even order his favorites in lunch before the food runs out. 

It was pretty nice, how she knew the little things about him, like his liking for blue food, his favorite coffee order, or even the fact that he wears pajamas in bed and had mismatched socks intentionally. 

She was smiling at anything her other friends had to say, and when he looked at her, she was looking back and _winking_. And so what if they were still not over their 'honeymoon phase' as Jason called it, Percy loves being this in love with someone. The last relationship he had lasted for two months, so Annabeth was a big step up. Not that it was a competition or so, but he thinks just by being with her is winning, not because everyone wants her and she just wants him, but because he couldn't stop falling in love with every part of her. 

He was in love. That's the word. Somehow it has always been. 

He smiled back, and Jason looked at him in disgust. 

"Annabeth you want bananas?" He heard Piper asked her. 

"No thanks, Pipes. I have bananas at home." She grins and winks at him just as Jason looks at them. 

He coughed so loud, he spilled some drink in front of Percy. "I just _choked_."

And sure, Annabeth was fond of dirty jokes and all in all embarrassing Percy whenever she had the chance, but he didn't mind. In bed, she lets him do her and there was the guilty pleasure whenever she gets on with him as a good girl, which she knew he liked. There's two sides of a coin for Annabeth, one being the miss perfect know-it-all queen bee, and one being really utterly sinfully bad. It was funny, because when she submits to him in bed and they were lying naked, he thinks she's being the good girl, which is ironic. There was just something so innocent about her when she looked at him. 

"Does she always--" Jason was cut off by some guys in the football team who had found their way in their seats. 

To think of it, ever since the party two weeks ago, the team had been eyeing him much closer especially when they found out about Annabeth riding his car. Jason had told him that it was ridiculous, and they just kept bugging him about it. He told Percy how she doesn't trust anyone of them, which was a relief, and never even tried getting in their cars. He didn't like how much they took interest in her, but if he could he was going to knock all of them out. 

He recognized a few of them, including a new one, holding a ball and smelling so sweaty. Someone sat next to him, which pissed him off because he was too close and he glanced at Annabeth to see her looking at them with concern. 

"Can we sit here?" A guy asked.

Jason sighed. "You're already sitting." 

They laughed as if it was a joke, which made him think they should step higher. These jocks- always having superiority complex. They started talking about football and other stuff he couldn't care about while he munch silently, rolling his eyes at whatever stupid thing they have to say. 

It did get out of hand when they asked about Annabeth. They didn't even care that she was literally sitting at the booth next to them and could hear them talking, but no. It just confirmed his belief that they treat other people as toys, and that really angered him to no ends. 

"There's a rumor that you and Annabeth are a thing," They all laughed, as if not believing it. "Is she your girlfriend, Percy?" 

At that moment he looked at Annabeth, who glanced down, suddenly interested at her food.. He wanted to say it, but they made a promise to each other and he wouldn't break it, no matter how Annabeth teased him and started getting affectionate with him in public, she never said or confirmed about them, so it was just right that he deny it. 

"No," He tried not to falter, and said again much louder and dignified. "No, she's not my girlfriend."

"I thought not," He looked at the rest and laughed. 

"Why would you care, anyway?" Percy challenged, wanting to fight back. If it's fighting, then he would willingly go down and make sure they stay down a bit longer. He said that not because he's a coward, but because he made a promise, but come to think of it, he didn't promise her knocking people down if he gets the chance. "As if Annabeth will like someone with a brain as small as the size of your---" 

"Alright enough!" At that point the guy stood up just as he did, and Jason had to physically grab both of them and shove them before they get too close to fight. At that point, everyone was looking at them so intently, as if wanting them to fight in the cafeteria. He didn't mind breaking another bone or two. 

He was about to say something but Annabeth stood up, and cleared her throat. By then, the whole crowd was looking at her. "Excuse me? Can't you guys tone down your _voice_? Some people are trying to eat."

She looks so graceful, but one look at her and he knew he was more in trouble, whatever that means. The guy cleared his throat and pulled himself out of Jason's grasp, looking at Annabeth and getting out of their seats to find other places to go. 

It wasn't until they were at the parking lot when Percy noticed that she looked more upset than usual. Which was a really bad thing because she doesn't look upset most of the time and it was Percy's first time encountering her like this. 

Jason had seated on the front seat as usual, which left her and Piper at the back talking about something in a hush tone than their usual when Jason brought out the topic. 

He'd always been better than Percy when it comes to dealing with girls and emotion, and well, he wanted to curse his father for bringing this trauma to him, but he was getting there and being the best boyfriend if he can. But well, Jason was a natural, and he could feel that his bond with Piper was strong. It had been after the fight when they'd come to his car when Jason had asked Piper about something. 

Although it had been ten minutes on the ride, Annabeth still wasn't talking to him. Jason and Piper started talking about posting pictures on instagram seeing as it was his only social media account. He remembered vaguely how Jason made him get one last year or so, and even though he had a lot of followers still haven't posted one post or anything. 

"Do you want me to post this picture or this one?" Jason grinned as Piper inspected their picture, finally settling down on the second. 

Percy glanced at Annabeth to see her looking at the windows dejectedly, arms crossed in discomfort, and he wished he could ask what's on her mind. When they dropped off Jason and Piper to their date night that time, she was even more disappointed. Percy didn't know what's wrong, and by the time he reached her home he was sure he's panicking.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, and took her hands, cupping her face to make her look at him. She didn't.

"It's our second month together this day, Percy. You forgot about that completely?" 

Oh shit. Do people even celebrate that? Did they? Technically, it wasn't really their second month together since they've been flings for months before but Annabeth looked at him like he committed a crime. And when she looked at him like _that_ , it doesn't matter if he did or didn't, because he was going to have a problem anyway. He figured lying wouldn't do anything so, of course, he said sorry like the stupid fuck that he thinks he is. 

"I'll make it up to you," Percy kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes. "I promise."

"Like what?" Annabeth grunted. "Taking me on a date in bed, Percy? You practically disowned me earlier." 

He knew he screwed up massively when she started using that tone, not even bothering to let him explain. He watched as she left the door without even saying goodbye, and Percy felt his heart drop as she closed the gates on him.

The next day, he saw Annabeth again with some of her friends, but this time they didn't take the booth near him and Jason. It wasn't that Percy was prolonging the inevitable, but he figured he'd talk about it once in private and not in the school hall where everyone could see them. Percy felt his head fuzzy by what Annabeth had told him last night. 

_'You practically disowned me',_ but wasn't that what she wanted? They promised that they'll remain private until college, and it's getting hard as the months go by because Percy wanted to be with her- be close enough to touch, to reassure that she was with him, but he had to keep himself from doing that. So why was she so sullen about the idea of Percy not admitting that she was his girlfriend? It doesn't matter, right? Because they were together and they don't need the validation of the crowd, but why does it feel like something's really starting to take a wrong turn for the worse. 

Was she tired of him already? Did she not like the sex? Those questions haunted him to no ends as he replayed last night in his head, remembering how Annabeth looked with disappointment and wouldn't even meet his eyes. 

Percy fiddled with his keys to distract himself. The usual routine was waiting for hours in the school library and keeping himself busy and occupied studying for scholarship exams until the two of them got home at five sharp. He didn't like studying but he wanted to be with Annabeth, so if the gods bless him, that would have been great. He wasn't going to be the loser that everyone thinks he is, and so he has to triple the time, promising himself that it wouldn't be too long until he got in. 

Maybe it was about that too, he noticed. Whenever Annabeth walks in at the coffee shop she would see him on his phone, reading something, but she never asked about it and waited for him. Or when he promised her an all nighter (which, really wasn't like that, but more like they would do a few rounds and just talk), he would either end up falling asleep first or when she does, he'd pull back out of bed and study until the morning. He didn't even like studying but he knew he'd like to be with Annabeth in the same school with him, and he wouldn't accept otherwise. 

And besides, it's NYU. They have a good biology program and they were good at sports. Maybe his few gold medals could give him a shot, but still it wouldn't be enough. 

He bought roses for her earlier, and is going to give it to her once she gets inside the car. It was one of the only things he could afford but he was willing to, since she was usually the one buying their _necessities_ when she was feeling it. He hoped the gesture would be nice, and he'd say sorry, promise to take her on the date that wasn't his bed or the coffee shop, and maybe even take her rollerblading or skating. She told him she liked to try that. 

Seeing as Jason had a date with Piper, she has no choice but to get with him. She did, several minutes later, but she was talking to a blond guy and... _hugging_ him? They were sharing an umbrella because of the light drizzle and remained glued together for a couple more minutes before he said goodbye, grinning at her. 

Once she stepped inside, Percy tried to kiss her, but she refused. It was at that very moment that he knew she was definitely mad at him. 

"Hi," Percy bit his lip. "Who's the guy?" 

Annabeth glanced at him in annoyance. "Just Will."

As if that explained everything. Percy didn't know how to respond about it, so he lay hold off the flowers in the backseat, his hands sweating and his heart pounding nervously.

He gave it to Annabeth, not looking her eyes in shame. "Sorry about yesterday." 

When Annabeth looked at him though, he could feel her tense as she held the flowers, a small smile making its way on her lips. Before she could say anything, Percy beat her to it.

"You mean so much to me, Annabeth. I'm sorry and I really love you." He was sure he's blushing, and maybe stuttering a little bit, but she looked at him as if…as if she _loved_ him. Love was such a strong word, but he didn't mind because he loves her back just the same. "Please say something."

She withdraws her hand from the flowers and kisses him, slowly and passionately, like she has all the time in the world. Percy groaned as she bit his lower lip, and he's sure that there probably will be blood dripping after a few seconds but for now he could only taste her cherry lipsticks (which she knew he liked). Annabeth went on top of him, kissing him aggressively. Thank the gods he was always parked in a secluded area and almost everyone got out of school already. He just wished there's no surveillance cameras around. He pulled back his chair so she had more space, and he let his hands wander her body as she moans in satisfaction. She didn't waste time pulling him out of his trousers.

"Do you really want to do it here?" Percy whispered, kissing her neck. 

"Oh, _trust_ me.I don't mind," She whispered back, the playfulness on her tone gone. She took out the packet and placed it in him, and by this time Percy had acknowledged her as an expert, doing all of it in one quick movement and putting him inside her. 

Annabeth has a high sex drive, actually much higher than his, but he didn't mind the things they do. They do it once a week or so, so he really didn't mind. There was just something angelic about her being on top and riding him until she was out of breath, and Percy kissing and shutting her up eventually. It was more fun in bed when she could scream, he likes hearing her, but the things they do in his car seemed too quick, but just the same adrenaline rush. 

When they were done, she laid for a couple minutes and talked with him for more, and when he got home he could see her waving at him goodbye as she walked on the door. Later on, he'd see her post in instagram, flowers in her hands, and he thinks he finally figured it out.   
  


Of course, a week later and they did fight again. Jason said it was only normal for couples to fight, but Percy was absolutely panicking when Annabeth looked at him like she was upset. _Again_.

It started out with the little things, like him always on the phone when she was with him because he was taking a mock exam and quizzes for college tests.

( _'How do you solve for infinite limits?'' Oh that's easy just find the variable and…', 'got it thanks', 'Percy?','What?', 'Nevermind')_

Annabeth understands him at first since she thought he's going to community college and was trying his best. She told him that he didn't need to study _that_ hard and even offered in tutoring him, but he still wasn't saying a thing about it because he didn't want to upset her if he ever failed. He also figured by now that she knew something was up and he was lying, but Percy knew she wanted to be happy about him studying so she let it pass. 

And the next it was the subtle hints, which Percy cursed himself for not knowing. As prom season starts more and more couples have been asking each other to go on prom with them, seeing as it's only going to be two weeks from now. Annabeth had told him that it was planned just as she liked, up to the very slightest details of it, and her friends are getting invited, which left Percy thinking how he was going to ask her to said prom. She talked about how Silena and Charlie were probably going to be the prom queen and king, and she didn't mind, but she kept on telling him about couples posting pictures of banners in her timeline, and he should have noticed it but he was too caught up in his exam that will happen before prom. 

_('I bet they'll be the stars of the night', 'Yeah, they look cute together', 'I'm still working on my dress though, is blue okay?', 'Yeah,definitely', 'Are you even listening, Percy?', 'What?')_

But there was one thing that made her snap the most. She was talking to him outside the car one time when a girl walked on them, chocolates on her hand and a lot of other roses. She was the same girl Percy had asked about on Jason and also the same one who wanted to, well, make out with him. Her name was Dianna, which he guessed didn't start with an S like he thought, but she was always so helpful with him whenever they have class together, and he talked to her a few times in history. 

They didn't even notice her until she was right in front of them, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Hey, Percy," She waved at him, which automatically made him look at her, Annabeth doing the same. She did the same with Annabeth, whose reaction was much less friendly.

"Hi Dianne, what's up?" He beamed, startled at the fact that this girl was talking to him outside school. He could feel Annabeth tense at the sight of her, but he figured he should at least be polite. 

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" She grins, showing the bouquet and giving it to him. 

He looked at Annabeth, who was just as startled as him. She placed a hand under his jacket and gripped the fabric so hard. 

"Uhm, no. Sorry, I have a date." He replies with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl seems to be startled by his reply, seeing as she looks so disheartened he might just give her a pat on the back. He was aware of Annabeth looking at both of them and watched as the girl nodded, made an excuse and practically ran away. He would have explained why to her, but Annabeth was right in front of him. 

"Did she just ask you out," She raised her eyebrows. "In front of _me_?"

"It's okay, It's no big deal. She kinda did the same in the party anyway."

" _What?_ "

Her hands were turning white and she looked like she's ready to kill someone, but Percy was quick enough to hold her arms before she did something she'd regret later. She almost shoved him, but when she got back in the car, he figured he'll be okay. Boy, was he so wrong.

Annabeth wasn't looking at him, and her eyebrows were scrunched, meaning that she's either angry or upset…or maybe both, who knows by now? She crossed her arms and looked at the windows and Percy can't help but to tell her to calm down.

"You didn't tell me someone hit on you," Annabeth grunted. He tried holding her hand, but she couldn't look at him.

"Like I said, I don't think it's a big deal." Percy looked at her and sighed. It was at that time that she looked up at him in anger, and oh boy was Percy in trouble.

"It's a big deal, Percy," Annabeth half yelled, "I'm your girlfriend."

Percy's hand's found the key to his car. "I don't think it's something to get jealous about, Annabeth. I didn't do anything."

"I'm not jealous," She spat. "I just want you to trust me enough to tell me."

"I'm sorry, trust me I forgot that we even interacted at some point."

She didn't say anything. The ride felt like a lot longer than usual and as he glanced as Annabeth, he could feel her mood shift. Right now, she wasn't that angry, but she did look like she's about to cry anytime and Percy didn't know what's worse. He'd seen her cry during movies, but never because of him, and Percy held his breath and bit his lip. He tried talking, but she wasn't listening. 

They pulled up in front of her house. 

"Do you see me as a distraction, Percy?" Annabeth asked, and her eyes were a bit blurry, and sad, but he knew she was trying not to cry. God, he wanted to kiss her, but he figured this wouldn't be the best time to do it. 

He took her hand. "No, I don't. Why do you...Why do you think that?"

Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes. "Because it feels as if you do."

It was at that time when her tone began sinking, stabbing him right in the heart. "No, Annabeth. What...what are you talking about?" 

She finally had the courage to face him. "Am I your girlfriend? Is that what _we_ are? I don't think so. You treat me as if...as if I'm your _fling_ , Percy! If you actually cared about our relationship then you would have made an effort!" 

" _What_? No, Annabeth. I--"

She unbuckled her seatbelt opening the door." _Stop_. I don't want to see you right now."

Just like that, as always, she sprinted out of the car, locking the gate for him and not letting him explain. He sighed, placing his head against the wheel and going back home, thinking about what he just did.   
  


He tried reaching out for her, he swears. His exam turned out to be slightly easier than he expected, but he has great expectations for himself because he studied too hard for it, so it better be worth it. Annabeth and Jason were both spending much time in the field, and he waited almost every day looking for her, but she was either avoiding him or really going out early, but when he tried texting her and she hadn't replied, it started becoming a bigger problem. 

_Percy (8:45 pm): Hey_

_Percy (9:17 pm): Talk to me please. I love you._

_Percy (11:00 pm): Annabeth, I'm really sorry. Talk to me._

_Percy (8:00 am): I know you're busy, please take care of yourself. I love you._

She wasn't replying, and it had been a good week since they fought and their third month together was nearing just before prom. He cursed himself for being so stupid- he looked like a complete fool in front of her, and now she wasn't even speaking to him, much less trying to. It got to the point where he was willing to give up that privacy bullshit promise they made and walked towards her when she was with her friends and...well they knew that he was her boyfriend, after all. 

After classes, he'll try to meet her, but she wouldn't look at his eyes and mutter some excuses, and Percy...god, he wanted to cry in frustration. It was his fault again. He was always the problem. Annabeth had been exceptionally good to him and he felt so guilty about it. She was like an angel and he just decided to fuck it up, and now she's so mad at him that she wouldn't meet his eyes without tearing up. 

There were lots of rumors about them to the point where everyone was asking him, and he didn't know if he'll either deny or accept it at that point.

How could he be stupid? Her favorites were sunflowers, not roses. She wanted to go to prom with him and she just wanted to be treated as any other girls. Percy felt like those...disgusting boys, who made girls cry and couldn't be bothered to know the consequences, those boys who just wanted them for their bodied, but he didn't want to be labeled as one of them, and now he was without even knowing it. 

_I'm a douchebag_ , he thinks. 

As always, he had tried asking Jason what to do about it. He knew more than Percy seeing as he'd been with several, far more serious relationships, and Percy was absolutely at the bottom, not knowing anything about girls. 

"Hello to you too, mr. Fuck-it-up," Jason said when Percy just grunted at him when he was sitting at the shop. "Do I have to do this every month?" 

"I'm so screwed." Percy took another sip of coffee, and the scene hit him like dejavu. 

"If you really wanted her, you'd make an effort. Not mope around." Was his reply. 

"I am making an effort! I studied so hard to get to NYU because I want to be with her, Jason." Percy glumly said, sighing as one of his co workers tried serving them another coffee. The shop had been called Sunshine Cafe for far too long now, but the coffee didn't taste much like sunshine. It tastes like suffering. 

"You...you took the test?!" Jason asked in disbelief. He only nodded. "Well, I guess...you were so invested in your future you forgot that a girl has her needs." 

It was true. He'd been wanting to get to NYU so bad just so Annabeth could be proud of him, to let the world know that he was worthy of being her boyfriend, so much so that he had given up present times. Annabeth wanted him because she wanted him and he knows that she didn't care if he doesn't pass the cut, why was he so worried? 

"What can I do? I wanted to make her proud." He whispered, barely enough to be heard, but Jason understood.

"You should show her off." He said. "You actually denied that she's your girlfriend while the whole cafeteria was looking. Girls like it when boys show off, at least. And it's only reasonable, since Annabeth is pretty popular, she wouldn't take less." 

"But she said…" He paused. Again, what if she was doing that because of his stupid anxiety? What if she was doing that because of him? He decided to change the topic, or rather yet the detail of their agreement. "The most serious relationship I had before lasted two months, and with Annabeth, everything feels so new." 

"As it should be," Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you have more serious relationships than me. You're the golden boy, or whatever." 

He could feel Jason sigh. "Aren't you just as a chick magnet as I am, Percy? A lot of girls hit on you, you just don't realize that until they're sucking your--"

"Alright,stop." He fingered his hair, silently confused about everything. Girls are so complicated. "Quit telling people that you're better at this than I'll ever be." 

"Because it's true," He could feel his eyes roll. "What are you going to do? Show off Annabeth in bed?"

Percy was taken aback, but deep down he knew he contributed less in their relationship. If he was in Annabeth's position, that is, her boyfriend barely acknowledging her, only having sex with her, not showing her off and keeping their relationship in secret, that was like a... _fling_. That's exactly what people in fling do. 

He was so ashamed he couldn't look at anything but his dark tasteless coffee. "No."

"Right. She likes you enough to show you off with a couple of her friends and flirt with you in the pool table where every boy would be jealous. Someone gave her a big box of chocolates and flowers and what did she post? Your gift, Percy. If you keep doing that moping around and not having the guts to do something she'd like, you don't deserve her." 

That was a bit harsh, but he didn't care. It was just Jason to talk some sense to him. 

Percy cursed himself for being the most stupid person he knew, but he was determined to take her back. Jason was right about it, how most guys made far bigger efforts than him and all he gave her was some roses that weren't even her favorite flowers. Percy was going to do something big to deserve her. 

And it made something in him snap in realization, while he just got hit by a lightning bolt, because now he finally realized what the underlying problem was. The thing is that he sometimes feels like he doesn't deserve her. He felt as if she was too good for him to be true, that even though they were together, she was out of his league. Even if she tried to reassure him before that she wanted him, and only him, there were still doubts that lingered deep, because he was insecure. He thinks he was only going to fuck up the relationship without even trying, thinks that someday she will leave him for a better fuck, a better man, and...he _thought_ about that. He actually did. 

But this wasn't about him. It was her. It was Annabeth who was so good to him, who only wanted the best, who reassured him when they were falling asleep, who can read his mind like nobody else. It's Annabeth- the girl who knew his fascination in blue food without even mentioning it, who helped him in some school projects before even though they were never paired together, who keeps him up all night watching Roman Holiday and some dog movies, who likes the same ice cream flavor as him. She was his Annabeth- the one who knew how he wanted to be taken in bed, who lets him dominate, who was always so gentle when he liked it, who marked him so much he couldn't count, the one who makes stars dance in his eyes. 

He was so caught up in the future and he was so anxious, he forgot that he was a boyfriend. Not a friend, not a fling. Not just a fuck buddy. And he's going to act like it because it isn't about him. It was only right for Annabeth not tolerate this kind of behaviour, because this is real life and she wasn't his therapist and she definitely should put herself first before anything. She definitely should get a guy who makes efforts and not just someone who does the bare minimum, not someone who she felt as if only wanted her for her body, and not someone who can't even say if they were together or not. 

But Percy wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to be better because he wanted to be that guy. Losing her wouldn't be an option.

And he did try his best to talk to her. He tried a couple times in two weeks, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She'd excuse herself for anything before he even starts saying it. He knew he deserved it, since he was being a dick before, and he was willing to accept all the consequences. If he ever looked like a fool, he wouldn't mind. He kept on texting her, good nights, good mornings, and well, a lot of things in general. The only thing she did answer was his message asking her if she was breaking up with him, and the only answer he got was,

_Percy (7:01 pm): Are you breaking up with me?_

_Annabeth (7:01 pm): no._

And then she was avoiding him like the plague. He tried talking to her again and again and he would ask her friends as to where she could be, but they kept saying one thing: She's too busy being a cheerleader, and organizer, and she couldn't be bothered by him. Even Piper, who rooted for him wouldn't answer his questions, but she was her best friend, so that's completely acceptable. He tried giving her gifts, or _something_ , but she kept going the other way whenever he was around, muttering about excuses that both of them knew weren't true.

And it didn't end with that. Some boys had been constantly on her shoulder, asking her about prom, giving her gifts that Percy couldn't afford to buy. It didn't look like she was bothered too, in fact, she was all smiles when they were around, and that made his insides boil like hell. He would occasionally see her with some guy, talking way too close for his liking, and god did that make him jealous as hell. Especially that Will guy, who she was really good friends with. He still didn't stop though, because he knew it was his fault. When he asked Jason about it, he thought he'd be with him.

"Why is she with that _Will_ guy? Why are they so close? Is she breaking up with me?"

Jason just laughed at him.

There were moments though, that he would catch her looking at him, and she would look away just as quickly. He didn't know what he's supposed to do, so whenever she got up to head in her next class, Percy would try, but lose courage within the last minute, because obviously it looked like he wasn't giving her space. 

By then, the whole school had been murmuring and gossiping behind his back, how he and Annabeth had been together for days and he looked like the fool who wanted her back. He didn't even know how they got the word 'fling' but that has been one of their whispers, obviously fascinated about Annabeth's first fling. Percy wants to kick their asses. 

It didn't take long until their third month, and he had posted, for the first time, a picture of him and Annabeth, his arms on her waist and his lips on her forehead with her smiling so sweetly. He was willing to take it down if she wanted, but at the moment it felt good, to show her off, to make her feel loved. Only a day after that, the whole school was talking about him. He didn't even know how he got so many likes, since he knows his followers weren't many, but it's one for the controversies anyway. Obviously, Annabeth didn't like it, which made him sad.

It was soon that their football game started along with their cheerleading performance. Percy sat with the crowd, even though it was slightly raining, and he was worried it'll make their performance a little less perfect than usual., And since Annabeth was the flyer, the anxiety was twice as usual. The game started, and the cheerleaders were doing the usual intro, but with a little more twist at the end. It was above their performance before, which made him proud. Annabeth looks great performing stunts, and she executed everything perfectly. The crowd roared for them just as another team went up, cheerleading the visitor's team. 

He spotted Jason looking at Piper, grinning as the game started but Annabeth had backed up on the bench wall with her team, obviously proud of themselves because of how smooth everything is. Percy was so proud of her, he just hoped she knew it. It wasn't long until the game was ending, and he made his way to Jason and congratulated him for being the best football captain seeing as their school had won again. 

But his mind drifted back to Annabeth. He couldn't stop thinking about her, for the love of god, he just wanted to kiss her right now and tell her about what he feels. Two weeks had been so long without her. 

He waited for an hour in the parking lot, standing near his car as he take out a big bouquet of sunflowers and a rolled up banner, and that ice cream she's always wanted, and he waited until it was raining and he had to use the umbrella she left- which was a good pastel pink- so she could spot him easily by the time so many people starts going out. He waited near the gates unlike his usual parking spot, because right now he didn't care if people saw him. What makes his heart beats the most is the fact that maybe Annabeth wasn't interested in him anymore, and she had moved on in the span of two weeks with someone else- someone much better than Percy will ever be. 

By then, a crowd of hundreds of students had been dismissed from the door and the rain was pouring so much that his shoes got soaked in the puddle. He spotted Annabeth with her friends, among other people who had formed in groups of three or so. He's sure he looked like shit with his hoodie and jeans dripping in water, the box looked worn out too, and the ice cream probably melted off, but he hoped she got the gesture even if the banner he'd written with the most legible handwriting he could do with ' _Will You Be My Prom Date?_ ' was soaked as well. The sunflowers seem to be okay though.

Sure, he knew Annabeth is far from materialistic, but this is one of the first things he wanted to do solely because she deserves it. She didn't ask about anything, only his time. Mostly, she didn't even want him to pay for her food whenever they dated, saying that he should save it for college, and he didn't know why he was thinking about it so sudden. 

They got nearer, and suddenly his hands were shaking. This was a stupid idea. He looks like he has been run over by a car, and his hair was sticking up in all sides and shit, why did she have to look so good? 

At that point almost everyone was looking at him, including Annabeth, and some of the football guys behind that kept their distance from her. It was Piper though who asked what he was doing there.

"Hi Piper," He said softly. Annabeth was right beside her and she was crossing her arms and not looking at him. "Can I talk to your friend?" 

Piper looked at Annabeth who remained glued on her spot, suddenly interested at the gates. Her expression changed though and now she looked so...looked like she wanted to cry. 

"Annabeth?" Piper asked her if it was okay. 

Some of the guys were looking at him now, but he didn't care. He only cared about Annabeth and what she had to say. If they wanted to pick a fight, they could pick a fight later. 

"You did great out there," He whispered softly, trying for a small sad smile. Percy couldn't look at her, too ashamed of himself. 

And maybe it was the tone of his voice, or just luck that the universe offered him again, or maybe it was how he holds the sunflowers with a melancholic smile, but Annabeth found herself gripping his shirt and pulling him against her, silently crying and hugging him as if there was no tomorrow, burying her head on his chest. 

Percy tensed, obviously surprised by her outburst, because he was pretty sure she was either going to punch him or pretend he doesn't exist, but Annabeth was hugging him, and he was hugging back right in front of these people who he didn't know the names of. They stood there watching them in surprise, as if they couldn't believe it. 

Percy didn't care. 

"I miss you." He muttered softly. 

She still wasn't looking at him, but the way she grips the thin fabric of his shirt meant a good thing. She nodded, and with soft sobs said, "Let's not fight again." 

"I'm sorry, I'm...not a good boyfriend." He pursed his lip and kissed her forehead, saying those things as gently as he can. So what if he looked like a dork? All his life he thinks showing affection is weakness, but it isn't. It will never be a weakness. 

"I just never had a really serious relationship before but I promise, I'm doing my best because I don't want to lose you. Because you're...very important to me. I love you."

"I know." 

And It turns out that she did end up liking the roses he gave because _he_ gave it. Will was suddenly out of the picture and Jason and Annabeth plotted against him. It also turns out that she did have a crush on him ever since ninth grade, and when she looked at him again, smiling not-so-innocently, he knew he'd be staying up all night anyway. This time, he and Annabeth ended up being the prom king and queen, and they somehow got accepted at NYU together. This time, he didn't fall asleep too early. She laced her fingers with his, and kissed him again and again, because she can. 

"I'm glad it's you, Percy."

This time, her room was decorated with sunflowers and roses and empty ice cream tubs, along with their polaroids plastered on the wall.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you like it, thanks. I'm a percabeth trash and i'll keep writing until i have no hands fuck it
> 
> Someone pls edit my work tho i am a lazy fucker 
> 
> Title from Best part by Daniel Caesar.


End file.
